Five Smiles
by icchaaaw
Summary: Hitsugaya realized that Hinamori has five different smiles. But sadly, he missed one. Hitsuhina R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Yess!! New story! Sorry for long updating, I changed the themes repeatedly, and I decide it would be five smiles! I even stopped from updating **St. Andrews Highschool** just to write this story!! Here it goes...

* * *

Hinamori Momo.

What do I look from her? Yeah, she's my childhood friend.

She has brunette hair which always tied up in a bun, hazel eyes, and cute smiles. The way she dresses is as usual, black hakama and her lieutenant sign on her left arm. Her body is small, her skin is so smooth and silky, from my point of view.

She's always make fun of me, especially on my name. She often calls me in front of the public with my embarrassing nickname.

'_Hisugaya-kun!' _or…_ 'Shirou-chan!'_

Apparently, I can't do anything beside answer her, _'Its Hitsugaya Taichou to you!' _or… _'Bed wetter-Momo.'_

But she always looked cute when she teases me. She always giggling non-stop, and sometimes burst out with my Fuku-Taichou. Her best friend is my lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. The big-boost, the lazy, and the most troublesome Fuku-Taichou. Matsumoto never want to help me on that stupid paperwork. It's driving me crazy, and at least I shout her to out from my office room.

And she told everything to Hinamori, that I'm a mean Taichou for her, that I always bugging her break time. After that, Hinamori walk to my room with hand in her waist and a cute angry face. She tells me to not being mean to Matsumoto.

Hinamori…

One day, I take a break from my duty, and Hinamori ask me to play together for a day. And it takes me almost one day to realize this. She has five smiles of her own.

_A smile when nervous…_

_A smile when feeling pity…_

_A smile when truly happy…_

_A forced smile…_

_A smile she reserved only for those "special" people to her…_

I don't know how I can see them, but I just feel it when I'm looking at her. And strangely, no one is able to see this, including Matsumoto. When I told her about this, she just looked at me with strange look and asked, _'Are you okay, Taichou?'_

Back to the topic, _Hinamori_.

Okay, I can say I quite like her.

Maybe, like…

She looked beautiful when she smiles…

I lo… What am I talking about?!

She's just my childhood friend, and Matsumoto's best friend. That's it.

* * *

Hinamori walked happily to 10th Division. She always loved to see her best friend, Matsumoto. She slid the door and stepped inside. "Matsumoto! Hitsugaya-kun! Ohayo!"

Matsumoto waved her hand madly and grinned, while Hitsugaya grumbled, "Its Hitsugaya Taichou for you…"

"Matsumoto, let's go to my division. I have something to show to you in my office!" She took Matsumoto's hand walked to the edge of the door. Matsumoto came along happily with Hinamori. Hitsugaya slammed his hand on the table and stood up. His eyebrow twitched, and a vein plopped on his head.

"There's no playing for you, Matsumoto! Our division has double paperworks today and you expect me to do it alone?!"

Matsumoto chirped, "I can finish it at night…"

"Yeah, if you don't go to your usual bar…"

"But I can't miss it, Taichou! My friends are there during the night!"

"Nonsense. You're staying here!"

Matsumoto turned to Hinamori, "Hinamori, please…"

Hinamori nodded firmly, and she walked to Hitsugaya. As usual, her hands on her waist and she used her angry but cute face. "Hitsugaya-kun, can I take Matsumoto to my division for a while? I just want to show something to her, that's all."

"No."

"Please…" This time, she showed her sparkling puppy eyes. Matsumoto gave a 'win' pose and grinned. Hitsugaya took a deep breath before he said,

"None of your puppy eyes will work on me, Hinamori. Now, bring Matsumoto here or else her sake will get in trouble." Hitsugaya quickly turned around to hide his nervous face and sweats. He was trying his hardest to resisted her eyes.

Hinamori's lips draw into a thin line, her eyes widened because no one can avoid her puppy eyes. She gripped her hand and shouted to Hitsugaya.

"But I need her just for a second!"

"Well, it's already one second now!" Hitsugaya shouted back. Matsumoto watched their intense fight with surprised eyes, they might never fight each other for a lifetime, and now was their first. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, watching them.

"Just let her go!"

"I won't!"

"For my sake, too!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt an urge to kiss her. He didn't know where this feeling come from, and now it became stronger. But he gripped his hand firmly, _she's just my childhood friend and Matsumoto's best friend. THAT'S IT._ He couldn't think of another reason, since it banging in his head. And what would she think of him, taking an advantage of her? Beside, he didn't know her feelings toward him. How if she hated him, and didn't want to be his friend again?

Hinamori jerked when a hand grabbed her right hand, and it turned shocked when a pair of soft lips brushed hers. Her eyes widened in surprised, she didn't know how to react, so she stayed in her position. Matsumoto was the worst, she gasped in horror and quickly covering her opened mouth in attempt to avoided scream.

After five second, Hitsugaya let her hand go and turned his head to the left to hide the blush, which didn't work. Hinamori stayed still in her position, with flushed face and unbelievable expression. Matsumoto heard a knocked on the door and opened it. A low-level shinigami asked her, "Is there Hinamori Fuku-Taichou here?"

Matsumoto nodded, "Hinamori!"

Hinamori walked slowly and approached the shinigami. "What's wrong?"

He wiped up his sweats and sighed in relieve, "Thank goodness I've found you, Hinamori Fuku-Taichou. There's a package for you in your office, and I've already delivered the paperworks."

Hinamori nodded, "Thank you very much." After that shinigami went away, Hinamori turned her head nervously to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"Umm… I think… I'm going back to… my division… For the paperworks… umm… see you later!" With that, she went to her division, leaving a blush on Hitsugaya's face.

* * *

I feel my face hot with embarrassment. I didn't dare to look at her face, it was so embarrassing. Matsumoto walk slowly to the couch and lounged there. I sit on my chair and hide my face. At this rate, my relationship with her is crushed. After a few minutes, she asked,

"So… why did you kiss her on the first place, Taichou?"

This is the question I never want to answer in my lifetime. "I just feel like it."

She sits now, looking toward me. "You just kissed her because you feel like it?!"

"I… I don't know! It's… hard to describe…" Now I'm in frustration. She will mad at me, and we'll never be friends again, and she will spread rumors about the kiss in soul society and say _'I'm one of his victims!'_

I'm getting crazy.

"Is it like… sudden realization?"

Bulls-eye…

She giggled a little, "Taichou is in love!" I shot her with my glare.

Okay, maybe I'm in love with her. But she might be in love with someone else! That's what bugging my mind all the time. And I don't know how she feels about me…

"But I don't know how she feels about me."

Silent surrounding us, before she said, "Taichou, are you still remember about the five smiles you told me?"

"You said there are five smiles, right?"

I nodded slowly. Of course I still remember.

"Sorry, but you missed one smile." Huh?

"What… what did I miss?" I feel like a loser. I've already looked at her even in the smallest detail. How could I miss one?

She smile and gaze to the scenery outside the window, before she said slowly, "The smile she only has when you're not looking… The smile she reserved…"

She chuckle lightly, "...**only for you**…"

* * *

Yeeii!! Finished!! Sorry if there's any grammatical error... Don't worry, I'll continue writing the **St. Andrews Highschool** right away!


End file.
